diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Violeta
Violeta is the Changeling Queen. She is the wife of Arthur and the stepmother of Ran Kuroba. She is also the mother of Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata Kuroba. Although, she only appears in flashback, most of Violeta's horrible actions towards her stepdaughter has impacted on the latter, remembering the former as a cruel and wicked stepmother. Appearance Violeta is very beautiful. She has long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to her waist and sharp, round purple eyes. She has beautiful pale skin and is average height with a slender and curved body. She has long beautiful eyelashes and small light eyebrows with bangs that covers most of her forehead. She wears a long, light pink dress that is long sleeves with white gloves on her hands. Her collarbone and chest is shown to be exposed along with a red rose on the front of her dress. She also wears a white pearl necklace around her neck that is attached to a heart made out of gold. Her hair is tied in a bun is wrapped around a dark pink ribbon. Personality Violeta is very ladylike and graceful. However, she's very envious towards anyone who is sleeping with her husband. She is a cruel and cold queen who looks down anyone. Violeta is a very cruel and abusive stepmother towards her stepdaughter, enjoying the mistreatment she placed on Ran. She has no interest in helping the working class of her kingdom and takes pleasure of stripping nobles of their titles if they displeased her. Violeta even says that she hates children but only had hers so her husband won't have anyone giving him heirs but her. As a mother, Violeta bares no love for her children. Seeing them only as pawns for her and her husband rather then their children. She's very abusive and controlling towards her children. Since she has a hatred towards children, Violeta let her children be raised by nannies and maids in her household. However, Violeta does preferre them over her stepdaughter because she sees them as the only things that keeps Arthur from replacing her with another woman. History Violeta married Arthur at some point in her life. When she learned that her husband had brought a mistress in their household without her consent, Violeta was at rags that her husband had his lover in their home. Although, Violeta tried to persuade Arthur to get rid his mistress but failed without any success. Eventually, Violeta learned that Arthur's mistress was the Succubus Princess Frieda and that she was a gift from her sister the Succubus Queen Margaret. After her rival died from giving birth to Peter's illegitimate daughter Ran Kuroba, he began to pay attention his new born baby daughter. Violeta tried to get her husband's attention but failed miserably. Fearing that she'll lose to her stepdaughter, Violeta managed to convince Peter to impregnated her to him legitimate heirs instead of Ran the illegitimate child of the Changeling King and his dead mistress. Violeta soon give birth to four children, two sons and two daughters. Violeta began to make Ran's childhood miserable, giving the young girl bad memories of her family. Relationships Arthur Violeta has a complete relationship with her husband. Although, she does love her husband very much, she hates it when Arthur has mistresses in their home. Violeta birth four children for her husband in older not to make his eldest daughter his heir. Ran Kuroba From what it's shown, Violeta hates her stepdaughter a lot. Violeta enjoys making Ran's life a living nightmare since the day that the latter was born. Violeta is also the one that made sure that Ran wouldn't inherited the Royal Changeling Throne and made sure that her eldest son would be the next Changeling King. She takes joy and pleasure of making her stepdaughter miserable. Frieda Ever since that Frieda became to live in her home, Violeta had always hated her. Violeta had always viewed Frieda as her love rival. Violeta could never understand of how Arthur could take a succubus as his mistress despite said mistress was the Princess of the Succubus race and the younger sister of the Succubus Queen. She had often took her hatred of Frieda on the latter's daughter, saying that the girl reminded the Changeling Queen of her mother. Margaret Although, it's unknown if the two demon queens ever met each other. However, Violeta does hate Margaret for sending her sister Frieda as a mistress for her husband. Katsu Kuroba Violeta clearly shows to only see her eldest son as a pawn to keep her husband's affection only to herself. Karin Kuroba Violeta only cares about her daughter as a way to keep her husband to herself. Aiko Kuroba Violeta doesn't care about her daughter or the relationship the girl has with her nanny. Hinata Kuroba Violeta has no love for her youngest child. She even says that she has no use for him. In return, Hinata dislikes her as well. Trivia * Violeta's name means "Purple". * Violeta is the living wife of Arthur. * She seems to have take part in her husband's part in Ran's abusive childhood. * Violeta has four children (Katsu, Karin, Aiko, and Hinata) of her own. Which they are her husband's. * She only had children to keep her husband to herself. * She even says that she hates children. * Violeta called the "Goddess of Hatred and Jealousy" due to her hatred and jealousy towards her rival and stepdaughter. * Violeta has similarities with Cordelia. They both are wives of powerful demon kings (Cordelia being the first wife of the Vampire King Karlheinz and Violeta being the wife of her husband the Changeling King Arthur). Both were/are jealous of other women who have taken their husbands' affections (Cordelia was jealous of Beatrix when the latter became the second wife of their husband Karlheinz and Violeta was jealous and counted to be jealous of Frieda after the latter became her husband's mistress). Both generally love their husbands despite their abusive and neglectful behaviors towards their wives. Both hated children and didn't want to become mother. Both became the stepmothers of their stepchildren (Cordelia became the stepmother of her stepsons Shu and Reiji and Violeta became the stepmother of her stepdaughter Ran). Both are abusive and controlling of their biological children (Cordelia was abusive towards her triplet sons Ayato, Kanato, and Laito and Violeta is very abusive and controlling towards her four children Katsu, Karin, Aiko and Hinata). Category:Stepmothers Category:Wives Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Changelings Category:Immortals Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Married Category:Queens Category:Kuroba Family Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Royalties Category:Rich Characters Category:Villains Category:In Love Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Flashback Characters Category:Stepparents